gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Architectural Espionage
Architectural Espionage is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to the protagonist Carl Johnson by Wu Zi Mu as part of plans to pull off a heist of Caligula's Casino from the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas. Mission Carl Johnson has recently arrived in Las Venturas, and is already making an impact on this new locale. He has just scared Johnny Sindacco into revealing the mafia family responsible for the trouble being caused for Wu Zi Mu and his Four Dragons Casino. In fact, the Sindacco Family is vying for control of Caligula's Palace (just up The Strip from Woozie's casino) with the Leone Family and the Forelli Family. Carl's new associate in Las Venturas, Ken Rosenberg, has been acting as a go-between for the three families, giving Carl the opportunity to infiltrate and rob Caligula's while the families battle it out with each other. The first step in his preparations to rob Caligula's main vault is to photograph blueprints of the building's layout. To do this, Carl heads down to the City Planning Department, which houses the blueprints under heavy security. By creating a diversion, Carl obtains an illegal photograph of the blueprints, and blasts his way out of the building. After evading the pursuing authorities, Carl returns the film to the Four Dragons Casino to be developed. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *You need a camera to get a copy of those casino blueprints. Grab one from some tourists at the strip *You've got a camera, now head to the planning department building *The stairwell is now accessible. Climb up to get to the location of the blueprints *There's a document depository downstairs. Head down to see if you can cause a distraction *Those old con units are decrepit. Destroy them anyway you can *Okay! They're busy with the evacuation just now. Get upstairs and photograph those blueprints pinned to the wall *Great! You've photographed the casino blueprints! Get out of the building before you're caught *Take the camera film to the back entrance of the Four Dragons Casino Reward The reward for completing the mission is increased Respect. The mission Key to Her Heart is unlocked by completing the mission. Trivia *One of the blueprints in the City Planning Department is labeled "Starkweather Estate", a reference to Rockstar's game Manhunt, the last few stages of which are set in the mansion owned by the main antagonist, Lionel Starkweather. *The model of the building located in the room with the casino blueprints shows the logo for Rockstar Games when viewed from above. *If the player has a camera already, after the cutscene he will be instructed to get to the planning department. *Depending on what your answer choice is at the counter of the planning department, you can trigger four different replies out of which only two will get you inside the blueprint room. Gallery CityPlanningDept.jpg|The Las Venturas City Planning Department ArchitecturalEspionage-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson talking to the receptionist of the Las Venturas City Planning Department. ArchitecturalEspionage-GTASA3.jpg|Blueprints to Caligula's Palace ArchitecturalEspionage-GTASA4.jpg|Carl Johnson setting a fire to create a diversion ArchitecturalEspionage-GTASA5.jpg|Carl Johnson shooting his way out of the Las Venturas City Planning Department building ArchitecturalEspionage-GTASA6.jpg|Carl Johnson giving Guppy the film outside the Four Dragons Casino Video Walkthrough de:Architectural Espionage es:Architectural Espionage pl:Szpiegostwo architektoniczne Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions